


Mr. Fix It

by punkcatknitter



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bert the Toolbox, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Handyman Luke, One Shot, Suspiciously broken air conditioner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcatknitter/pseuds/punkcatknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something broke and naturally Luke has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to archive my old GG fics here for posterity, with the original author's notes if I still have them. Some are better than others, but I was so proud of them at the time.

**Mr. Fix-It**

 

“I’m m-meeeeeellltiiiiiiing.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at the strange message on his answering machine. He tried to put the message through the “Lorelai-filter”. Translated: Either her sink was leaking, or her air conditioner broke again.

He definitely spent way to much time with her.

The logical part of his brain told him it would probably be better if he just went over right now. He surveyed the apartment for his toolbox, or as Lorelai insisted on calling the thing, Bert. It was found under a pile of dirty clothes, Jess’ no doubt.

With a sigh of annoyance, Luke walked downstairs and told Caesar to watch the diner for a while. That “while” could be anywhere from an hour to the whole day, depending on whether it was the sink or the air conditioner or something else she’d managed to break.

It was a hot and humid day, which irritated him, not because of the heat, but because all signs were pointing towards the AC. Sure enough, as Luke drove into the driveway, Lorelai was sprawled on her porch in a pink and white lawn chair, dramatically fanning her face with the latest issue of some sort of fashion magazine.

“Took you long enough!” she called when she caught sight of him. “In about ten more minutes I was going to go run naked through the neighbor’s sprinklers again.”

“Dirty,” Luke muttered. “The air conditioner broke again?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you to replace it last year.”

“Yeah well, I had that pesky electricity bill to deal with. Can you fix it?” She batted her eyelashes, ala Scarlett O’Hara, making him… Rhett? Unlikely.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with it.” Luke glanced over at the unit.

Lorelai pouted. “I really need you to fix it.”

“I probably can.”

“Great.” She beamed and followed him into the house. “It started making this growling noise last night and then this morning it just shut off and won’t come back on no matter how many times I yell at it and kick the front of it.”

“That explains the dents.” Luke crouched down in front of the air conditioning unit, setting down Bert. “It doesn’t look like you fought fair.”

“Yeah well, he was asking for it.”

“Noted.” There was a knock on the front door but Lorelai didn’t move. “Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“Oh! I thought that was you doing the… fixing thing.”

Luke rolled his eyes as she hurried off.

“Sookie!” Lorelai squealed as she opened the door.

“Hi, hon!” Sookie smiled widely at her and bustled inside carrying a large picnic basket. “I brought you a supply of ‘keep-cool’ foods. Fresh limeade, homemade coffee-flavored ice cream, and some tabouli. Now, the tabouli has vegetables in it, but it tastes so good you’ll forgive it, I promise.”

Lorelai beamed. “I may even love you more than the ice cream.”

A thunk and several creative curses were heard from the next room.

Sookie raised an eyebrow. “Luke’s here, I see?”

“Yup.” Lorelai nodded. “He’s doing…. Well, whatever it is men do that makes the air conditioning work again.”

“So,” Sookie carried the picnic basket into the kitchen. “It broke again, huh?”

“I think it had a nervous breakdown.”

Sookie smiled. “Living with you can be stressful I’m sure. How’s Luke?”

“Fine.” Lorelai pulled out a tupperware container full of delicious looking food. “Is this the tabouli?”

“Yes, and don’t change the subject.” Sookie eyed her suspiciously. Lorelai looked nervous. Nervous like she had done something wrong. How that related to Luke, she wasn’t quite sure, but it shouldn’t be hard to guess.

Sookie peered into the living room where Luke was crouched in front of the AC unit. “This wouldn’t be an excuse to stare at Luke’s butt for a couple of hours, would it?”

“Of course not!” Lorelai flushed slightly but tried to cover it up with feigned innocence. “When have I ever-“ she trailed off when Sookie gave her a pointed look. “Okay, once last summer when I was really bored. But that was the week my mother was away. I had no one to annoy. And this time the air conditioner really broke!”

“Uh-huh.” Sookie didn’t look convinced. “All on it’s own?”

Lorelai allowed a small smile to slip over her face. She hadn’t lied to Luke after all; the air conditioner really had been making a strange noise last night. However, she was willing to admit that she might have been a bit over-zealous in kicking the crap out of it.

Or at least she’d admit it to herself.

“Of course.”

***

A few hours later Lorelai was flopped on the couch, eating the last of the ice cream Sookie had brought, half watching Celebrity Poker and half watching Lukes….back.

Just as she scraped out the last spoonful, Luke appeared in front of her. “Done already?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Luke wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. “Yeah. There were just a few loose connections, so I tightened them all up and it should work fine now.”

“Thanks.” Lorelai smiled gratefully at him. “I don’t think I could survive in this heat with that thing broken.” She held the back of her hand to her forehead in a mock swoon.

“No problem.” Luke picked up Bert and started to leave, but he paused and looked back at her. “Hey, Lorelai?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time if you want to see me, don’t kick the Air Conditioner so hard. I had a hell of a hard time getting it working again,” he said grinning at her.

Lorelai blushed. “Okay.”

Luke whistled a little bit as he walked out the door. Lorelai Gilmore had just blushed. He made Lorelai Gilmore blush. The whole way down the driveway he wondered what she would break next week. Maybe the freezer? The stove? No, she didn’t use the stove. But something would break. Last week it had been the shower.

Lorelai Gilmore blushed.

Life was good.

Lorelai Gilmore blushed.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no memory of this, but apparently this was a prompt or challenge for someone on LJ named MissKatherine who may or may not exist anymore. lol.


End file.
